Egyptian Pantheon
The Egyptian Pantheon or Ennead were the collective gods worshiped by the people of Egypt on the Southeast shore of the Mediterranean. Unlike the Olympians and Asgardians, they did not preside in an other-dimensional realm like Olympus or Asgard and instead presided on Earth with their worshippers, later departing Earth for Duat, the Egyptian afterlife. Unlike the Olympians, the Egyptian gods were not known for producing half-immortal children or demi-gods. Not much is known about their origins, but according to myths, they were descended from the ancient primeval god Atum, better known as Ra or Re. Atum sired the Ogdoad, the ancestral gods of Egypt, who lifted him up to heaven when his reign on Earth ended. Among the Ogdoad, Ammon-Ra ruled as chieftain as the Egyptian gods from Thebes. At Heliopolis, the gods Shu and Tefnut sired the Ennead, the ruling gods of Egypt, which included Osiris, Isis, Seth and Nephthys. It is not known how these events unfolded in the Xenaverse. In Xenaverse In the Xenaverse, the Egyptian gods were worshiped as gods by the ancient Egyptians and may be distantly related to the Sumerian gods. Anubis tricked Ra into starting war with the Olympian gods. Zeus and Ra chose perspective champions out of Gabrielle and Fierosis as Champion of the Egyptians to determine whose pantheon was greater. When Anubis sent an Army of the Dead to tip the side of the battle, he encountered Xena who slew him in battle. The war ceased as a result with both pantheons declaring a truce between them. Role/Importance Possibly the most oldest gods on Earth, the Egyptian gods were worshipped throughout Ancient Egypt and neighboring parts of Libya and Canaan. Their original worship rites were heavily based on sun-worship and the separation of order and chaos with an heavy emphasis on death and rebirth occurring later after the death of Osiris as pharaoh by the evil god Seth. Many of their gods had both human and animistic forms: Ra was often seen with the head of a falcon. Despite their strong Navy, the Egyptians were not known as a sea-faring people like the Greeks or Romans and had no sea gods. Much of their myths were taken to Rome by the Romans who equated their gods with those of the Egyptians, such as Zeus and Ammon and Hephaestus and Ptah. Powers and Abilities The Egyptian gods seem to possess many of the same superhuman Powers and Abilities of the Olympian gods, but at unknown levels. These powers include at least enchanted life-spans, regeneration, flight and the ability to manipulate matter and the elements of nature on a level close to magic. Like the Olympian gods, they seem to be functionally immortal and do not age upon reaching adulthood. Limitations The full limitations of the Egyptian gods are unrevealed. Egyptian Gods * Ra * Isis * Osiris * set * Anubis * Sobek * Horus * Thoth * Bast * Taweret Gallery File:Statue_of_one_sumerian_god.jpg|Statue of Ra in "Faith" File:Ra, Sacrifice.jpg|Ra about to stop the reawakening of Set in XWP comic File:Ra, Undead Reckoning.jpg|Ra pledging his friendship to Zeus in XWP comic Set Statue.png|Set statue Egyptians Gods...png|Horus, Isis and Anubis Egyptians Gods.png|Horus, Anubis, Osiris, Isis and Thoth Taweret, Sobek, Thot, Anubis and Ra.png|Sobek, Thoth, Anubis, Ra and Taweret Appearances * XWP comic: "Faith" * XWP comic: "Sacrifice" * XWP comic: "Undead Reckoning" de:Nordische Götter Category:Stubs Category:Egyptian Pantheon Category:Pantheons